Dolphin Quest
Dolphin Quest Dolphin Quest '''is a series about a bottlenose dolphin named Delphin who is trying to reach Deep Blue, an eternal paradise for Dolphins. Later joined by friends Mu and Stefan, the trio work together to stop an evil robot called Vill. Created by Author/Illustrator KiluSicarius on January 15, 2019, Dolphin Quest is still an ongoing series. The current issue is: Dolphin Quest: Ocean of Mysteries: Issue #8. Main Plot ''WARNING! This section contains '''SPOILERS! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!'' The main plot of Dolphin Quest starts off with a bottlenose Dolphin called Delphin who lives in the shallows of the Atlantic Ocean. Taking place in the KSU, the oceans have greatly expanded. [See Warbirds]. Delphin's parents left him at the shallows at an early age to go to the Deep Blue, an area of deep water that is an eternal paradise for marine life. When Delphin comes of age, he leaves the shallows on an epic journey to reach the Deep Blue himself. He meets a killer whale called Mu on the way, and they go to the Deep Blue gate together. However, when reaching the gate they are stopped by Beans who tells them that they need the Three Key Objects to enter. Beans tells them where the first object, the Ice Pearl, is located in the Arctic Ocean. After arriving at the Arctic Ocean, Delphin and Mu meet Stefan who guides them to retrieve the Pearl. However, they are stopped by an evil robot shark called Vill who desires to steal the pearl for himself. They stop Vill and finally get the pearl. Delphin, Mu, and Stefan go to find the next Key Object, the Abyssal Trident. Stefan finds a teleportation rock to the Mediterranean Sea (where the Trident is located) and they are all transported there. On the journey to the Trident's location, known as the Abyssal Temple, they encounter and defeat many bosses such as Kraken and Leviathan. Finally, they reach the Abyssal Temple but are once again stopped by Vill, who tells them that he has acquired the Trident for himself. Vill then uses a clever ruse of smoke and captures Mu. Delphin and Stefan decide to go and find Mu. More Coming Soon. Issue List Dolphin Quest: The Quest Begins * Issue #1: Available for order * Issue #2: Available for order * Issue #3: Available for order * Issue #4: Available for order * Issue #5: Available for order * Issue #6: Available for order Dolphin Quest: Ocean of Mysteries * Issue #1: Available for order * Issue #2: Available for order * Issue #3: Available for order * Issue #4: Available for order * Issue #5: Available for order * Issue #6: Available for order * Issue #7: Available for order * Issue #8: Available for order * Issue #9: Available for order * Issue #10: Initiating... Dolphin Quest: Sea of Darkness * Coming Soon. Dolphin Quest: Special Editions * Chinese New Year Special: SUBSCRIBERS ONLY * Valentine's Special: Heartstruck Whale: SUBSCRIBERS ONLY * Drawing Delphin: SUBSCRIBERS ONLY * Shark Week 31: SUBSCRIBERS ONLY * Issue 1 MANGA REMASTERED: Initiating... * Mu's Conversion: Issue #1; Capture: SUBSCRIBERS ONLY * Mu's Conversion: Issue #2; Containment: Initiating... * Mu's Conversion: Issue #3; Transformation: Initiating... * Stefan's Journey: Pending... * Vill's Vengeance: Pending... * Cole's Prosecution: SUBSCRIBERS ONLY * 9/11 Special: Initiating.. Character List Main (Protagonists): * Delphin: Bottlenose Dolphin * Mu: Killer Whale (Orca) * Stefan: (Spotted Seal) Main (Antagonists): * Vill: Robo-Shark * Professor Hempstein: Evil Scientist Secondary (Protagonists): * Cole * Sam * Murray * Ronald * Sword * Fiona * George * Por * Sharks from SHARK WEEK 31 SPECIAL Fun Facts and Trivia * Kilu only used a ruler in the first two issues. * Bob and Kilu make special appearances. Category:Series